Rapidash
/ |dexsinnoh=091 |evofrom=Ponyta |gen=Generation I |species=Fire Horse Pokémon |egg1=Field |type=Fire |imheight=5'07" |metheight=1.7 m |imweight=209.4 lbs. |metweight=95.0 kg |ability=Run Away Flash Fire |dw=Flame Body |color=Yellow |male=50 |body=08 |evo= |2-name=Rapidash |2-jname=ギャロップ Gyaroppu |2-gen=Generation VIII |2-type=Psychic |2-type2=Fairy |2-species=Unique Horn Pokémon |2-ability=Run Away Pastel Veil Anticipation |2-dw= |2-ndexprev=Ponyta |2-ndex=078A |2-ndexnext=Slowpoke |2-dexgalar=334 |2-evofrom=Ponyta Galarian Ponyta |2-male=50 |2-female=50 |2-imweight=176.4 lbs. |2-metweight=80.0 kg |2-imheight=5'07" |2-metheight=1.7 m |2-color=White |2-egg1=Field |2-body=08 |2-evo= }}Rapidash (Japanese: ギャロップ Gyaroppu) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I and a / -type introduced in Generation VIII. Biology Physiology Rapidash is a cream-colored, equine Pokémon with red eyes and a long horn atop its head, similar to a unicorn. Its mane and tail are comprised of red and yellow flames, while smaller embers trail from its fetlocks. Natural abilities Rapidash can have the ability Run Away or the ability Flash Fire. Run Away allows Rapidash to run away from all wild Pokémon. Flash Fire allows it to be immune to -type attacks. If it is hit by one, its Attack increases. Rapidash is also one of the fastest Pokémon with a top speed of 150 mph. Rapidash is rather competitive and tends to have a rash nature. They are quite rare in the wild and can be found mostly in Kanto, although sightings in Sinnoh, Johto and Unova have occasionally been reported. Evolution Rapidash is the evolved form of Ponyta at level 40. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Rapidash Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Galarian Rapidash Generation VIII= TM/HM Generation VII (PE)= |-| Generation VII (SMUSUM)= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites |number = 078 |rbspr = RB 078 front.png |yspr = Y 078 front.png |grnspr = GR 078 front.png |gldspr = G 078 front.png |slvspr = S 078 front.png |cryspr = C 078 front.gif |rbysapspr = RS 078 front.png |emeraldspr = E 078 front.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 078 front.png |dpspr = DP 078 front.png |ptspr = Pt 078 front.png |hgssspr = HGSS 078 front.png |bwspr = Rapidash BW.gif |b2w2spr = Rapidash BW.gif |xyspr = Rapidash XY.gif |xysprs = Shiny Rapidash XY.gif |orasspr = Rapidash XY.gif |orassprs = Shiny Rapidash XY.gif |swshspr = Rapidash Galarian SS.gif |swshsprs = Rapidash Galarian Shiny SS.gif }} Appearances * Lara's Rapidash * Neesha's Rapidash * Red's Rapidash * Jon Dickson's Rapidash * Emily's Rapidash * Rapidashtwo Trivia * Shiny Rapidash have grey flames instead of red flames. * Due to its fiery mane and tail, petting Rapidash is hard in Pokémon-Amie, because the flames will burn the player's hand. * Shiny Rapidash originally had purple flames instead of gray ones. Its pre-evolution Ponyta also has a shiny change. * Rapidash and its pre-evolution, Ponyta, are the only Pokémon with the Run Away ability that are -type. Origin Rapidash, with the horn on its head, resembles a unicorn. Gallery 078Rapidash OS anime.png 078Rapidash OS anime 2.png 078Rapidash AG anime.png 078Rapidash Dream.png 078Rapidash Pokemon Stadium.png 078Rapidash Pokémon HOME.png 078Rapidash Galarian Pokémon HOME.png Rapidash-GO.png it:Rapidash Category:Pokémon with Galarian formes Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Equine Pokémon Category:White Pokémon